Marina (On Stranger Tides)
Marina is one of the beautiful-but-deadly Mermaids of Whitecap Bay, featured in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. In the final version of the film, she did little to distinguish herself from the other mermaids who attacked the longboat therein. However, a deleted scene strongly suggests both that she knew Jack Sparrow before the encounter and that she has mixed-but-fairly-intense feelings for him. Abilities *Mermaid Swimming: Marina's mermaid tail enables her to swim more swiftly than an equivalent human being and also to more-effectively perform underwater feats of agility. This ability was not conferred upon Jorgelina Airaldi, however, for her tail was not swimmable like the one worn by Daryl Hannah while she was playing the role of Madison in the 1984 film Splash! Rather, the tails were computer-generated like those of the mermaids in Once Upon a Time. *Powerful Grip: Marina and her pod exhibit physical strength which is higher than that of a normal human woman. They use this superhuman strength and speed for actions as complex as using lariat cords to ensnare the throats of their victims or as simple as grabbing these victims and pulling them underwater. *Fangs: Though their torso, arms, and head appear to be those of beautiful young women, Marina and the other mermaids of Whitecap Bay have canine teeth which can extend into fangs at will. It is unknown whether these fangs are venomous or even perhaps blood-draining like those of a vampire, but they are useful when slaying prey. *Entrancing Song: The mermaids of Whitecap Bay can communicate in the English language, and they use this language to connect more intimately with those who may be affected by their mystical melodies. These melodies often mimic songs known to the mermaids' intended prey so as to calm them with feelings of familiarity. Such standard techniques of lulling combine with the mermaids' siren song to render their targets quite unprepared for their close-range attack. *Mermaid's Tears: The tears of Marina or her fellow mermaids are a vital component of the ritual used to gain access to the Fountain of Youth. The mermaids are very hesitant to part with them, however, and they are known to be "tough" in refusing to cry under most circumstances. As most of the Mermaids of Whitecap Bay are governed by primeval or negative emotions, their tears tend to be those of pain, anger or sorrow, however their rare tears of joy are said to be even more powerful. Relationships Ryan Heretic She met Ryan when he arrived at Whitecap Bay. Kion Trivia *Even though she is a villain, Marina shares a bond with Ryan Heretic since Meg (EG) brought him to Whitecap Bay as her brother. *She also shares a bond with Meg (EG) since she helped her sisters. Gallery Category:Female Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Pirates of the Caribbean characters Category:Females Category:Beautiful characters Category:Adults Category:Disney Characters Category:Kion's Adventures Villains Category:Mac's Enemies Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Kion's Adventures Allies Category:Mac's Allies Category:Shrek's Adventure allies Category:Mac's Adventures Allies Category:The Mandalorian and Mac's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:The Lion Guard Category:VILLAINESSES